A user may not be able see a cooler or the contents of the cooler at night without the use of a light. Without the use of a flash light, light bulb, or other external light source, the cooler and its contents are not visible. Conventional coolers may utilize a light source to illuminate the cooler and its contents while in dark spaces or at night. A cooler with features that enable a customer to see the cooler and the contents of the cooler without an external light source is desired.